Burning Blossoms
by Pale-Darkness
Summary: During a war, Momo and her sister Sakura aid by becoming nurses due to their friends joining. However, what will occur when disaster strikes and the truth is hard?


Prologue

Deep in the crisp, woods laid layers of snow over hidden, hibernating hills. Pine trees still held their thick needles despite the bitter cold weather and fast winds. Every few miles were homes containing families of various sizes. One such house was that of the Mizrahi's. The father, Joachim or better known as Joe, was a school house teacher so they lived close to the nearby village, Jamestown. Some of the houses were made by the owner themselves; while paid men to build their houses for them. Schoolmaster Mizrahi was known as a very intelligent man who had traveled from Japan with his pregnant wife, Juli. Many neighbors were uncomfortable at first because they had never heard much or seen much of people from Japan. Yet, they had come to accept Mizrahi and his beautiful wife who was tall for a Japanese woman. She was the only nurse in the whole town and often served as a midwife. At the end of their first six months in Jamestown, Juli gave birth to twin girls who they gave unconventional names. Sakura came out first and the second, Momo, caused many complications. While Sakura was being held by Juli, Dr. Smith began rubbing Momo who was a pale, blue color. He was worried she might not make it, but then a resounding baby wail was heard in the room.

Sakura proved to be a smart and artistic girl. She had brown eyes like a dove that bounced with happiness as did her short, brown hair. Juli took much pride in her daughter who resembled her and that Sakura had received the gift of singing. It took barely any time for Sakura to make friends with girls or boys, however as she grew older she had more friends in guys since girls became jealous of her. Thus, she was the apple of her mother's eye.

Momo was not as openly gifted and of a more meek nature. Her appearance was more vivid with her father's green eyes that shone like Irish clovers. Another physical difference was her lighter brown hair than Sakura's. Secretly she hid poems and sometimes would draw whenever she felt like doing such. Yet, when she was in class she avoided it for her father would reprimand her in front of everyone. Although, when her and Sakura started school there were many more teachers as well as classrooms so their father did not teach them long when they started school. It was hard for Momo to make friends as she usually observed how people reacted to what others said before deciding if it would be worthwhile to even try creating a friendship. Her best friend was Sakura and Momo never found herself being jealous. Actually, she was quite content being the apple of her father's eye.

The family of four enjoyed small town life and the increasing number of neighbors that began coming from other countries around the world. During their twelfth year at Jamestown, a few days after Momo and Sakura's birthday, a family from Germany appeared two blocks away. It was a widower, Mr. Kukai, and his three sons. His oldest, Rubedo, had flaming red hair and oceanic blue eyes although his stature was a slim, muscular body and his twin brother Albedo only bore resemblance in the form of his features instead of color. Due to an odd result he had come out albino and had snow white hair just like the snow that fell around Jamestown in winter. Gaignun, the youngest, had coal black hair and dark eyes like his father use to. Of late Mr. Kukai had started growing gray hairs which he attributed to his sons. Rubedo and Albedo were thirteen and Gaignun was twelve. Mrs. Kukai had died during Gaignun's birth due to problems bleeding.

Mr. Kukai served as a lawyer to anyone who asked him and paid well. The Kukai house was two stories high and prominent on Wilhelm Street. The three boys were known trouble makers in a comical way, never in a gang attitude. Albedo tended to be a loner without his brothers though and often argued when others picked on him. The first time the three met the Mizrahi twins was when a parent and teacher conference was called during November.

Juli Mizrahi stood inside the large school in a thick coat as did her daughters. Momo fidgeted under her blue scarf and Sakura waved to her friends with her pink gloves. They had already met with their teacher, Ms. Young, and were now waiting for their father who was currently speaking with Mr. Kukai.

"Your sons are doing well, but I must say that Albedo has trouble dealing with problems alone. Rubedo is fine as long as he doesn't have to sit because then he fidgets often. Gaignun also has a flaw, though, too. He is very confident to a point of overconfidence. However, they are fine boys and I am glad to have them," spoke Mr. Mizrahi to the boys. They shook hands and the four walked out of the door. As Juli greeted the respected Mr. Kukai, Sakura introduced herself to his sons. She waited a moment and then decided to introduce Momo as well since Momo appeared shy.

"This is my twin sister, Momo," spoke Sakura politely. All three looked at Momo and smiled warmly to appear harmless due to her obvious discomfort.

"Wow, you two are like me and Albedo. She has lighter hair and green eyes," commented Rubedo as he looked between the two. However, his attention focused on the bubbly Sakura who smiled as Momo shifted on her right leg.

"You two don't act much alike either," stated an observing Albedo who was becoming bored standing there as his father greeted Mrs. Mizrahi. Momo blushed slightly as Sakura began speaking to Gaignun about the football team. Rubedo included himself in the conversation as well, since he was joining the basketball team. Sakura had always wanted to be a cheerleader and was joining the squad. Thus, the first memory of the little group began that day between them.

As one might expect, these new acquaintances became friends and still were during their last year in high school. Gaignun was a great football player for the Jamestown Jaguars and played quarterback. He excelled in many classes as did his brother Albedo who resigned to playing oboe in the high school band. Rubedo was the star basketball player and baseball player, but his grades were average. Sakura became head cheerleader and class secretary in her lovely demeanor. Momo did not participate in many activities, but had a small group of friends that worked in the art room together.

At first, Sakura dated Gaignun due to social belief connecting a football player to cheerleader until she realized her feelings were stronger for Rubedo. Thus, the two broke apart and Sakura began dating Rubedo whom had harbored feelings since he first met her. Everyone loved the social couple that expressed such happiness in being with each other. Gaignun began dating another woman named Mary soon after who sung in the school choir and showed no signs of any contempt for his brother. Albedo dated only one girl since freshmen year who had come from France and joined the drama club, her name was Marissa. Then, there was Momo.

Since becoming grown, Momo was self-conscious of her body and fell into slight depressions every once in a while. Her best friend beside Sakura was likely Rubedo who she had found a confidant in. This led to a confusing feeling inside her that she refused to acknowledge whenever he showed up, especially when he came for Sakura. Gaignun was a close friend until he became absorbed in Mary. As love circled through everyone else's lives she questioned her lift, was she doomed to be an old lady with hundreds of cats? Only two guys had asked her out and both she told nicely that she did not want to, unconsciously she had been holding out, to tell the truth. At prom she came with her friend Alice and sat alone during the love songs. Once, as she sat in her beautiful flowing emerald green dress Rubedo asked her to dance during a song. Although it was at Sakura's request, Momo enjoyed this dance greatly before her dream was gone and Rubedo bowed to rejoin Sakura after. That was Momo's happiest high school memory before graduation. Only a few months later as their lives began to organize the war began that changed everything. It was a war to be remembered, on September 1, 1939. World War II…


End file.
